


Happily Ever After

by angelofapathy



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Trip, Other, let these kids have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofapathy/pseuds/angelofapathy
Summary: "and they all lived happily ever after."or, the gang goes to disney and Aelita gets to watch the fireworks show.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is completely self indulgent. i apologize Right Now for the immense amounts of fluff in this.
> 
> if you haven't already seen it, this firework show goes hand in hand with this fic. I'd advise watching it first, or listening to it as you read, even! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VWrxn4wXyPk
> 
> any comments or reviews are appreciated!! hope you enjoy!!

Coming to Disney World hadn’t been Aelita’s first priority, but according to Odd, you hadn’t truly lived until you’d visited at least once. So, with his constant nagging, she agreed to go, managing to rope the entire gang into it as well. Jeremie was not as pleased as she’d hoped at first, but upon William joining in without hesitation, Jeremie stepped down, mumbling about how he could use a break after all.

The day had been filled with running around, eating sweets, riding roller coasters, the likes. Odd had eaten his weight in dole whip and popcorn, while Jeremie had split a funnel cake with Aelita, Odd cleaning up the leftovers, and Yumi investing in several churros, which Odd also picked at the remains of whatever Yumi didn’t finish. (“Really, Odd, you haven’t had enough yet?” “Nope! I’ll take whatever you don’t finish, park food is expensive!). Ulrich had abstained from most of the treats for a majority of the day, but after being ganged up on by Yumi and William to make sure he ate at least one thing, he begrudgingly took the chicken nugget meal he was handed, glowering at the fact that William insisted on paying for it.

As the day came to an end, however, Odd was strangely cryptic towards Aelita in terms of how late they were all staying. When she suggested leaving early to make sure they got home before dark, he grinned, steering her the opposite direction of the exit, receiving eye rolls from the rest of the group, before they too made sure Aelita was not going to leave too soon. Jeremie took pity on her, though, and gave her a heads up that there was a show she wouldn’t want to miss.

Settling into a corner they secured for themselves by the front of the castle, the gang sat in a circle, playing games with each other to pass the time until the announcement that the lights were about to dim played throughout the park. At this point, about half made the effort to stand up. Ulrich reached towards Aelita, offering his hand to help her up, which she took with a smile and a faux curtsey once she was standing. He rolled his eyes, but yielded a chuckle for her nonetheless. The announcements began once more, and the show was ready to start.

_“And they all lived: Happily Ever After.”_

Aelita perked up at these words, distracted from the lights dimming throughout Main Street to focus on the castle in front of her. It started out relatively slow, with a narrator’s monotone voice telling the beginnings of a story, almost like reciting the beginning of a book. Then, the music started, and her eyes were glued to the display before, completely entranced by the visuals and special effects taking place before her.

She gasped as the lights shone upon the castle, fireworks beginning as the castle began to change colors and shapes, almost as if a new one was being built before her eyes. The vocals of the two singing in perfect harmony were almost too much for the girl, with the matching fireworks and bursts of magic spiraling around the castle. Grasping Odd and Ulrich’s hands, one in each of hers, her eyes shining, she stared in awe at the music and lights dancing in time with one another.

She barely heard the others chuckling at her reactions, so fixated on the visuals appearing in front of her; a beautiful princess in a blue dress, a mermaid, and a man who appeared to be trapped in a tower, singing about longing for freedom. She sympathized with him, but before she could get too invested, the scene shifted.

All of a sudden, a woman with wild, crazy red hair appeared, belting about chasing her dreams, and being free. Her grin grew wider, and as the scene changed to a brown-skinned island girl, she could feel her heart pounding. The sudden rush of music in her ears mixed with the explosions, this girl singing about finding her way, Aelita felt as if she was floating along with her. She’d heard Odd talk about this princess before… someone named Moana? Aelita immediately felt a desire to chase the world herself.

The music changed abruptly, with a man’s voice talking about having a best friend by his side. She smiled widely, and looked around at the group surrounding her. “That’s you guys!!” she exclaimed, with Jeremie shushing her playfully, wanting to finish the show uninterrupted, and Yumi, William, and Ulrich laughing softly at her proclamation. Odd just squeezed her hand, and she went back to watching the projected display.

As the storyline progressed, Aelita noticed many of the other park guests sighing, looking fondly at whomever they came with. Some of the lines were incredibly cheesy, but she couldn’t help relating to them all the same.

Looking up at the couples onscreen, and the families embracing, Aelita glanced back at her friends, at Yumi leaning on Ulrich’s shoulder, at William with his elbow resting on Odd’s head, and knew she was where she was meant to be.

_“All at once, everything is different. Now that I see you.”_

The lyrics danced over her head as she squeezed the hands of those closest to her, and closed her eyes momentarily, deeply relating to the song just played. Watching the lantern drift up towards the sky, she felt at ease, overcome with affection for her friends, her family.

She jumped a bit at the drastic change in tempo, green fireworks lighting up the sky, the music blaring almost dangerously loud. She looked away at some of the particularly bright flashes, but couldn’t help but admire the musical selection all the same. She guessed that they were at the villain showcase of the movies that made up the park, but was unaware of most of their names all the same.

Once again, the tempo shifted towards triumphant music, the lyrics much more upbeat, much more positive, and radiating that welcoming energy that most of the beginning of the show possessed.

_“and here our journey comes to an end…”_

Aelita’s shoulders drooped as the show was winding down, but gasped, hands yanking out of Ulrich and Odd’s grip to cover her mouth as Tinker Bell flew across the sky. “That’s so amazing!” she says, smile encompassing her entire face, the waves of safe feelings rolling down over her as the firework show came to an end.

“Aelita, are you okay?” Jeremie asked, concern across his face as he noticed tears streaking down her face. The rest of the group immediately turned to her, before she laughed, shaking her head.

“Yes, Jeremie, I’m alright.” Aelita wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and looked at all of her friends, all focused on her, on her wellbeing, and was overcome with joy. “I’m just really glad I’m here with all of you.”

At this, the gang pulled her in for a group hug, full of laughter and tears, even dragging a reluctant William into the mess. But, as usual per the older boy, he wrapped his arms around the pile all the same, stifling his own tears at the sight of his happy friends.

As they began to walk down Main Street, back towards the park exit, Aelita couldn’t help but agree that Disney really was the most magical place on Earth. And, that it was even better, with people she loved.


End file.
